Glossary
40rof or 40range - common indication of two of the matching +20% mods on one unit. Technically they give a 44% bonus because 1.2 * 1.2 = 1.44. AA '''- Archangel, a popular '''cap. Ammo or Rounds - "Munition type" technologies appearing as mod'''s and tech's. Unlike most things, do not stack, so having an "ammo type ship" means it won't benefit from munitions technology should you equip any. '''Apoc' - Apocalypse (Turret) Brick - Barricade (Auxiliary) BH, Black hole - a weapon type that OHKO'''s anything it hits. This weapon appears on Hades, Archangel, and Voidlance. '''Batt, Batpack - battery pack, an immensely useful economy technology. No bat leaves his cave without one. Blank, Base - a unit with no mod'''s. Blanks can be upgraded. Some unit blanks are popular in the store because they can be bought for credits and upgraded. '''Blue - a unit with 2 mods is blue. BShield - originally just a Shield type B, a suboptimal mod in general. The usual suspects are armor and armor regen, invisibility on sustained fire units, SD for someone not running''' PM''' tech somewhy (see noob), e t.c. Camp - campaign, PvE mode of the game. Carrier mods - not a jargon per ce but an important concept to participate in discussions: fighters inherit many mod'''s from the carrier they spawned from, so when someone says he would love to have an '''SD on his Leg, what he really means is that he wants an army of 12 SD fighters, not just one exploding cap. Cap - capital ship. Cata - Cataclysm (Capital Ship) Cloud - Enemy race that looks like glowing white clouds. Fires freeze rounds. Corv - Corvette (Medium Ship) Eco - economy, primarily refers to the number of reactors/processors/miners/extractors. With regard to strategy it can also refer to efficient use of resources. Fbay - also known as a fighter bay, spawner for fighter class ships, among them, importantly, miners. FY - Fighter Yard (Auxiliary) FG(fg) - frame glitch, the turret/ship fires every frame, achieving its max dps by reaching a certain rate of fire shown on the ROF/DPS. Gold - a comon term for credits. Credits are an abundant lower value game currency. Goli - Goliath, a popular cap. Green - a unit with 1 mod is green. Grinding - repeatedly (via reset'''s) playing comfortable camp levels for loot and platinum boss rewards. '''HH - Hammerhead (Capital ship) Jupe, Jup - Jupiter, a popular carrier cap. Leg - Legion, a dedicated carrier cap. Known for being the most scalable of units depending on what mods it got, ranging from near useless blank to OP force with some combinations around saph hangar and/or''' SD'. '''Med(s)' - Medium Ships Mod - an upgrade for ships and structures. MP - Multiplayer match. Noob - A new player, one who hasn't had a chance to build a strong collection of units yet. Also one who is yet to master game's many nuances or indeed basics. NY - Naval Yard (Auxillary) OHKO '''or just '''OS - one hit knock out, one-shot, presently delivered by sperms and black holes, and nukes. While Spartan and Goli lasers do not blow a base or a cap in OS, they do OHKO most towers and lesser ships. OP - overpowered, global gaming slang for a unit, combination of units or strategy which is seriously above average. Pbay - piranha bay aka piranha hangar, a mod that gives non-carrier ship ability to launch a limited amount of Piranha fighters. Phall - Phalanx, a cornerstone tower shooting down not ships but most kinds of incoming projectiles. PM '''- plasma mastery, tech often equipped to give homing to '''SD plasma. Plat - platinum, the "premium" currency of the game. QM - Quick Match (Multiplayer) Quads - Quad Micromissiles (Turret) Red - a unit with three mods. While Reds are potentially the most powerful units in the game, Red does not reliably imply power. A blue 2 mod unit is commonly more powerful than a red 3 mod units because it's easier to find a unit with two excellent mods than it is to find a unit with three good mods. Reset - process of generating new campaign map of desired level via "NEW" button. Often caused by impassable bosses or pincer battles, or in the process of grinding. Sapp, Saph - Sapphire fighters. Rarely if ever used on their own, but famous for being the overall best bay mod type for carrier ships. SD - self-destruct. This spawns a powerful plasma projectile when the unit dies. PM is a popular tech to use with SD. Spawner - any ship-launching building, often in the form of *name of the ship* spawner. Sperm or Spore - smallest Alien faction ship famous for OHKO'''ing anything it rams, up to and including player bases. The latter occurrence is henceforth called many names, none of them fit for mentioning in a respectable society. '''Swarming - aside from a general meaning of spawning more of a lesser ships, specifically refers to a common counter tactics to OHKO units (like BH shooters and Spoartan/Legion) by giving them cheap, expendable targets, commonly fighter class, to shoot their slow and deadly guns at, instead of your valuable stuff. Tech - technology, stuff you equip in Technology slots. Multiple copies of the same tech do stack, except for weapon ammunition modifiers. Turret rush or Tower rush - strategy based on attacking with towers instead of ships, often with help from range mods/techs and/or Constructor. Turtle - passive defense element or stage of a strategy. One might say he "turtled behind a microlaser and a phal and just rushed a Goli". VL - Void Lance (Turret)